Taken
by larajla
Summary: Someone wants part of the Ootori Group and will do what is necessary to force Ootori Yoshio. Two hosts are taken . . . but will they escape? WARNING: This piece is dark. If you do not like this type of story, please do not read it. Characters borrowed from Bisco Hatori for a bit of fun. I make no claim to Ouran High School Host Club.
1. Chapter 1: A Not-So-Ordinary Day

**A Not-So-Ordinary Day**

Haruhi looked up at Kyoya with relief in her eyes. "Thank you, Kyoya-senpai. I don't think I could have figured this financial mess out without you." 

"You shouldn't let the twins be as impulsive as Tamaki." Kyoya smirked at her. He was well aware she had as little control over the twins as he had had with Tamaki. A little push here and there was about all they could do. Of course, helping her gave him a chance to see her, even if it was only for an afternoon. He knew that Tamaki would be jealous if he realized they spent time together without the other members of the Host Club. 

"I have no say in what they choose to do. Between the twins running the male half of the club and Renge the female half, they have me running nonstop. I don't even know what's going on most of the time. I just put on what I'm told and smile." Haruhi laughed. 

"Perhaps the Host Club should just shut down." Kyoya suggested. 

"The leadership and members of the host club are already determined for the two years after we graduate. I thought when you and Tamaki-senpai left the club would be over. It seems the students really enjoy the club . . . especially since we've gone co-ed." Kyoya smirked. 

"I'm sure Tamaki would love to hear that his Host Club is still going strong. I'll be sure to mention it at our next call." Haruhi nodded, closing her laptop. The room had become darker while they were working on the financials. Haruhi realized they were the only ones left in the music room. 

"Is there anything I can do to repay your kindness, senpai? You didn't have to take your day off university to spend it with me." 

"What do you think about dinner? I'm quite hungry and I know Ranka's working tonight." 

"I'd ask how you knew that, but I already know the answer." Haruhi said as she grabbed her things. "I think you talk to dad as much as you did when you were at Ouran. He tells me." Haruhi explained at Kyoya's quizzical look. Then Kyoya nodded and offered her his arm which she took as she smiled at him. 

"Well, what's your answer, Ms. Tokyo University?" 

"I just found *that* out last week." Haruhi looked at Kyoya with false anger in her face. When it was obvious Kyoya wasn't going for it, she shrugged her shoulders. "As long as it's not one of your fancy places. I'm wearing my uniform, so keep it simple." Kyoya chuckled as he flipped open his phone to call the limo. 

A dark van sat near the driveway of Ouran High School. It blocked the drive so the Ootori limo was unable to pull up where it needed to pick up its passenger. 

Slight movement in a bush near the van was noticed by the taller of the two walking out of the school. He hesitated a minute and looked around, seeing trees swaying slightly in the breeze. He frowned when he saw the van and the limo behind it. 

He grabbed his companion's arm and steered her to the other side of the bush, off the sidewalk. Something was off. He briefly thought of turning back toward the school, but they were closer to the limo than the school. Instead, Kyoya asked Haruhi another question, paying more attention to the scene around them than the conversation. 

As a figure started moving out from behind the bush, Kyoya pushed Haruhi toward the limo. "Run," he said. Haruhi turned her head briefly in his direction to see him violently shaking from the electrodes that appeared in his body. She started to run only to have a large body grab her. She struggled, but a cloth was placed over her face until she fell unconscious. 


	2. Chapter 2: Taken

**Taken**

Oh, my head hurts, Haruhi thought. Then she realized her wrists, ankles and mouth hurt too. Her hands and feet were tingling as if asleep. As consciousness returned, she realized she was in the dark. She started hyperventilating as loud sounds assaulted her senses. Calm down, Haruhi, she told herself. The last thing you remember was the cloth over your mouth and Kyoya . . . 

A moan behind her caused her to raise and try to turn her head, only to bump it on something a little bit above her. Great, knock yourself unconscious, she thought. She reached her fingers behind her, wiggling to try to touch the person behind her. She was fairly certain it was Kyoya. She could hear him breathing. At least they were both alive. 

As the vehicle hit a bump, Haruhi bounced and moaned. The pain in her shoulders making itself known. I have to figure out where I am and remember as much information as possible so we can escape, Haruhi thought. Just please, let Kyoya be okay. 

The car stopping woke Haruhi again. She'd been fading into and out of consciousness, no matter how hard she tried to stay awake. She heard another vehicle stop nearby. Then voices . . . at least two different males and a female . . . got louder as they approached what she assumed was the trunk of the car. She closed her eyes and forced herself to be limp, not that it was too difficult. The trunk lid opened and she was pulled out and put over a large man's shoulder. 

With her head hanging, she turned just enough to see the car. It was white. She could see three numbers on the plate 74-1 . . . the last numbers were blocked by the other large man pulling another body out of the trunk. 

Kyoya looked like he had been sleeping. His glasses were gone, but he didn't look like he was hurt. Haruhi forced herself to keep breathing normally. She kept focused on staying calm and relaxed so they wouldn't realize she was awake. 

She continued trying to gather information as Kyoya was unconscious. She could smell the ocean. She was going to turn her head and sneak a look since the man carrying Kyoya had moved in front when a woman's voice came from behind her. 

"Take them both to be cleaned. I don't want to find that they had anything hidden on them that might give away our position." She snapped coldly. "We'll take care of contacting Ootori with our demands. Katashi, let's go." Suddenly a very deep metallic bang echoed. They'd shut a door . . . and a very heavy metal door at that. 

Haruhi listened to a heavier set of steps moving with the woman's lighter ones. Okay . . . so now I'm up to three men and one woman. The two carrying us must be muscle for the two leaving because they're really big and the one carrying Kyoya had no problem picking him up. 

"Kenta, you want to do Ootori first?" Haruhi felt the man under her vibrate as he talked. She heard a grunt in reply and the other man kept walking. She was placed against a wall. She kept her eyes closed as her bindings were cut. 

"Aren't you afraid he'll run away if he wakes up?" 

"Naw," the voice above her replied. "I have problems opening that damn door. Someone this size couldn't move it. Besides, we used as much on this one as on Ootori and he's still unconscious." 

"He's starting to wake up," the other man replied. "He's trying to pretend he's not, but I can feel the difference." 

"Well, don't mess up his pretty face. We want to make sure daddy does what he's supposed to." 

Haruhi listened as they moved down the hall. She heard another door open and a shower starting. She stretched out her fingers and arms, then her legs. It hurt, but everything was working. There wasn't a way out, they'd made that obvious. What else could she do? Haruhi stood up unsteadily. She definitely couldn't run and fighting would be futile. She stumbled against the wall and felt something hard in her pocket. Shocked, she pulled out her cell phone. It was off. That's probably why they didn't find it. 

"You finish him up, I'll get the other one." 

"You just don't want to get wet, Kenta." 

"You'd be right about that." 

Haruhi looked at the cell phone in her hands. There was no way she could get it started and call for help before he got here. She looked around. The cement block wall had an I-beam on the top . . . there was a little ledge. Her phone could be put there without them knowing. They could get it later. She stood on her tip toes but couldn't reach it. Fear pushed her to jump, sliding the phone on the ledge. She could still see the edge of it. She jumped again and tapped it out of sight. Then, she slid down the wall. Okay, now I just have to count the steps to the shower so I know where it's at, she thought. I already know the direction.


	3. Chapter 3: Discovered

**Discovered**

Haruhi opened her eyes in shock as the jacket was pulled brutally from her body. A huge face grinned at her. His eyes looked small in his round face. His teeth were blinding white and he had no hair anywhere on his head. His breath made her want to cringe. "I knew you were awake. I could tell as soon as Kenta walked in with you. Guess he didn't knock you out as well as he should." 

Haruhi looked around. Kenta was gone with Kyoya who had been walking unsteadily. She didn't like the look in the man's face. He was a predator. 

Large hands ripped the shirt off next. His fingers were rough where they touched her skin. She cringed at his touch. 

"My, what do we have here? Little boys don't need underwear like that." The hands kept removing her clothing, ripping it when it took too long to remove properly. She struggled to stop him, but he just twisted her arm behind her as if it was no effort. He undid the binding that kept her body as "boyish" as possible. She lay on the warm, wet floor naked as he eyes took in every inch of her body. "What a cute little thing. A little old for my normal choice, but you just might do. It's a good thing you're small." He reached out and grabbed one of her breasts, pulling and squeezing hard so Haruhi cried out. He chuckled at her painful cries. 

"Let's get you clean. I let the boy clean himself, but for you, I think I'll help you. After all, you have more places to hide things." 

"What do you mean?" Haruhi choked, tears streaming down her face. 

"Surely you aren't that naive, precious. Any orifice can hold a weapon. I have to search them all, thoroughly. I do hope you fight." Haruhi tried to ignore the man as he scrubbed her down with cold water. They'd used warm water with Kyoya, but why was he using cold now she didn't know. She flinched which only made him smile more. Suddenly he put a thick arm around her waist and bent her forward, pushing a finger into her ass. She clawed at his arm, but couldn't get him to let go. Haruhi bit her tongue so she wouldn't scream. "Nope, nothing here." 

"Please stop," she begged. No one had touched her like this. This touching her was making her skin crawl and bile choke her. 

"Why would I want to do that?" Haruhi looked at him, fear evident in her face. "So, are you a virgin? This is just getting better. Let me see for myself." The big man flipped her over so she was laying on her back on the floor. His hand covered her entire stomach. Haruhi kicked as hard as she could, but couldn't get free. He pushed a finger into her vagina, being careful. "What a present." He pulled back from her, still holding her down. 

"When this is over, you'll be mine. I'll show you what a real man is. You'll be begging me with that little body. You'll be mine for the rest of your life." He whispered menacingly. 

"Uma, what are you doing?" Kenta walked into the room, missing Haruhi's inspection. 

"She fell. I'm just helping her up." The cold grin didn't reach his eyes, warning her not to say anything. 

"She . . . what the hell. I thought we had two boys." Kenta walked out of the room, calling someone on his phone. "Boss, we need something for a girl to wear . . ." 

"One word, little girl, and I'll make sure when I'm done with you that you spend the rest of your life giving your body to the highest bidder. Do you understand?" Haruhi nodded, anything to get him away from her. He lifted his hand off her waist and she moved as far away from him as possible. She started shaking . . . a combination of the now cold cement floor, cold water on her skin and fear that was worse than any storm she had hidden from. 

"Here, dry off." Kenta threw her a towel as he walked back into the room. Uma helped her up, squeezing her arm tight enough that she knew she'd have bruises shortly. When she was dry, he handed her a black pair of lace panties and a matching camisole. "We weren't expecting a girl. You'll have to wear the boss' things." 

Haruhi got dressed quickly. The clothing was a little large, but at least it was better than being naked. Kenta tied a blindfold over her eyes and grabbed her arm, pulling her along. She grimaced as he grabbed the same area Uma had just released. She forced herself to ignore the men and counted her steps. She had to be able to get back here . . . so she could get her phone. It was their only chance to escape. 


	4. Chapter 4: Fear

**Fear**

Kyoya walked around the room, playing with the blindfold he had pulled off. It was hard to see with the blinding white light above the door shining in his face. He sat on the futon in black silk boxers. They'd taken everything else. He had to notice everything if he hoped to escape. He had to find the weaknesses to exploit them. 

He heard voices coming down the hall and one word . . . girl. Haruhi hadn't gotten away. He frowned. At least she wouldn't fall apart and be completely worthless like the girls in the club. It would make it more difficult to escape, however. 

Kyoya heard a lock open and the door groaned loudly. It definitely needed to be oiled. They needed to escape when they weren't in this room or it would give them away. 

Suddenly, a body flew into the room and fell to the floor at his feet. Kyoya heard a rough whisper, "Not a word, little girl, remember." The door slammed shut and the light above the door dimmed to a reasonable level.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, moving to her side. He reached down as she flinched away from him and backed against the wall. What did they do to her, Kyoya thought angrily. He knelt down and gently pulled the blindfold off. He could see light marks becoming bruises on her arm and inner thighs. The lacy black clothing left nothing to his imagination. He could see her body through it. He ignored his physical response. "Haruhi, look at me," he commanded. 

Haruhi looked up. Tears were flowing down her face. This was not her. Something bad happened. The threat and bruises provided proof. He pulled her up by her wrists, noting she was shaking. He needed her to calm down. The longer it took for them to escape, the less likely it would happen. He pulled her into a hug, shocked at how cold she was. 

"What happened?" 

"Nothing," Haruhi chattered. Kyoya frowned. She needed to warm up. He pulled her to the futon, pulled back the covers and pushed her in. 

"You need to get warm. Why are you so cold?" 

"C-c-cold shower," her entire body was shaking. Kyoya frowned. They'd given him a warm shower, so why did she warrant a cold one? He walked around the futon and climbed in next to her. She wasn't generating any heat herself, so he was going to have to help. He flinched slightly as her cold body touched his. He grimaced and pulled her closer, waiting for the shaking to stop. 

Kyoya listened to Haruhi's breathing as she warmed up and fell asleep. He continued to hold her, lightly rubbing his fingers over her back. He wanted to check out the room, but every time he let go of her, she started whimpering in her sleep. What had they done to her? 

He had already memorized what he could see. The door at the foot of the futon went out into the hall. The bright light was designed to help hide the identity of the kidnappers. He hadn't seen much, but he guessed Haruhi had. She was threatened, so she had to see something. He just needed her to talk to him. There was a small door to his left that led to a small bathroom. The walls were metal and the dark spots were rust. He'd reached far enough to touch it and the flakes clung to his fingertips. There were rings welded in different spots around the room. He didn't want to guess what those were for. 

He wanted to check for speakers and microphones. He'd placed enough of them himself. There might be other things that they thought were hidden that might help them as well. He needed to examine everything closely. His glasses hadn't made the trip, so searching the room would take a lot more time than it normally would. 

"Kyoya-senpai?" Kyoya looked down at the girl he was holding. Her large eyes held fear as she looked at him. Their position would normally leave him feeling awkward. Instead, he loosened his grip slightly and allowed her to pull back to look at him better. 

"Are you all right, Haruhi?" She nodded and glanced away. 

"Just scared." 

"Do you want to get up?" She shook her head and lifted the blanket slightly, gesturing for him to move down the futon. He slid down the futon. His face was in front of her chest. He was glad she couldn't see the slight blush that colored his cheeks. She pulled the blanket over their heads. He lay on his back as she moved next to him. She placed a small hand on his chest and moved her mouth next to his ear. 

"I hope they can't hear me . . ." Kyoya felt her breath in his ear. He was glad she couldn't see him and what she was doing to him. He felt himself stiffen at her touch, but ignored it. Perhaps when they escape he could explore his physical reaction to her. He'd fantasized about her enough, but for **that** to happen when she touched him . . . that was new. Initially, he had convinced himself that what he felt for her was friendship, but the more they saw each other, the more he began to think it was attraction. Instead of allowing himself to sink into his thoughts, he nodded and concentrated on her. 

"The car we were in . . . it was white. I only saw three numbers . . . 74-1. We were in the trunk. The door they opened when we came in here was metal and Uma said he had difficulty moving it." 

"Uma?" 

"The one that threatened me." Haruhi saw no point to hiding it. Kyoya knew something was wrong. She'd tell him when she felt she could without breaking down. They had enough problems without her becoming a liability. 

"Oh, and I smelled the ocean." Kyoya smiled. This was his Haruhi. "Uma took 43 steps from the door to where he put me on the floor when Kenta took you for a shower. I could see the door from where I was. It was on the left side of the corridor. From the shower here, I think we took about 56 steps, but my legs are shorter, so that might have messed with the distance. The door to this room is also on the left side." 

"Good, Haruhi. I'm glad you were conscious. I remember nothing from before the shower," Kyoya whispered back at her. He felt her shift and moved her hands up to cup his ear. He held back a groan as he felt her body against his. 

"When they took you to the shower, there was a metal I-beam above me. I had to jump to get to it. My cell phone is on the ledge. It was off. I think that's why they missed it." Kyoya listened in shock. Her phone. They didn't have to get out. Just get to the phone. All he had to do was call his private police force and put in his special code. They would triangulate their location in a matter of minutes. 

Kyoya took her hands in his, leaned toward her face and kissed her in his excitement. 

Haruhi woke up, panicked. She forced her stiff body to relax and pushed her feet out from the blankets, trying to cool down. Every time she closed her eyes, she could feel his hands on her, violating her. She quieted her breathing, not wanting to wake Kyoya. He didn't say anything, but she could tell he was worried about her. He knew better than to force her. He was waiting patiently for her to tell him. 

They'd been here five days . . . or at least that's what she guessed. She'd seen studies where people who didn't have clocks started viewing days differently, depending on their own internal clocks. 

She frowned. She had to tell him. If she made a decision that impacted him because of her fear of Uma, she wouldn't forgive herself. She felt his arm tighten around her waist. It seemed he knew when she needed comforting, even in sleep. She smiled softly. She had to keep it together for him. 

"Haruhi, are you okay?" Kyoya whispered. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Kyoya didn't say anything. Every time she woke up like this he woke up as well. Her nightmares seemed to be getting worse. 

"I don't mind." 

"I have to tell you, Kyoya, but I don't know how." 

"Start with the part that doesn't bother you. You can work up the courage to tell me. If it's too uncomfortable, you can stop." 

"What did they do to you in the shower, Kyoya?" 

"They removed my clothes and shoved me into the shower. They went through my clothes to make sure I didn't have anything that could be used as a weapon or to contact anyone." 

"Kenta and Uma were both there, right?" 

"Yes. They were both present. Were they both with you?" 

"No. Just Uma. Kenta came and went, but he was gone during . . ." Kyoya waited. So, whatever it was happened while she was in the shower. He pulled her closer. He knew he had to stay calm and she needed to feel safe. 

"He . . . Uma, I mean . . . when he realized I was a girl . . . he ripped off my clothes. I tried to stop him. He said I was older than he normally liked. He got excited when he realized I was a virgin." 

"How did he realize that?" He didn't like where this was going. 

"He said women had a lot of places to hide weapons and he had to check everywhere." Haruhi started shaking and looked at Kyoya's chest. It was better than his face. She didn't want to see him judging her. 

"Did he rape you?" Kyoya asked. That would explain her sudden fear toward a man she just met. 

"Not yet." 

"What do you mean, not yet?" Haruhi could hear the anger in his voice. His body tensed next to hers. 

"When your father gives them what they want, he said I'm his to do with as he will. And if I don't behave, he'll sell me." Haruhi finished with a whisper. 

"That's not going to happen, Haruhi." 

"I couldn't stop him in the shower. He's too strong." Haruhi started crying. She felt so weak and helpless when he held her down. She knew if he wanted to do anything to her there was no way she could stop him. 

"I promise I'll protect you," he said, gently stroking her hair and planning how he could destroy that man.


	5. Chapter 5: Solutions

**Solutions**

Ranka sat in the office, watching the businessman at his desk. He absently scratched his stubble. He hadn't had any desire to shave or dress since his daughter had been taken. He couldn't think of anything else. 

Ranka could see the resemblance between Kyoya and his father. He was also starting to understand the reason Kyoya kept himself aloof from his friends. It was obviously a learned trait in his family. 

"I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner, Ranka," Yoshio said, keeping his face still, masking his pain. "When the kidnappers contacted us, they claimed to have Kyoya and his girlfriend. It took a while to connect that they were referring to your daughter. I did receive a ransom demand." 

"Well, I'll give you everything I have to get Haruhi back safely." 

"That's not the problem." 

"Well, what is is?" 

"What they want I cannot give them." 

"Why not?" 

"During the Ouran Fair, I thought I was going to lose part of my company to the Tonneres. An unknown party bought it before they could. That part of the business is what the kidnappers are demanding." 

"Why can't you give it to them? Contact the person that bought it." 

"Kyoya owns it." Ranka could hear the pride in the older man's voice. 

"So, you're saying to get our children released we have to give them something that Kyoya, who has been kidnapped, owns?" 

"That's it precisely." 

"Then what can we do, Ootori-sama?" 

"Please call me Yoshio. We wait and hope our children are as smart as we think they are." The businessman briefly thought about mentioning his police who were working to find the two, but thought it best not to get the other man's hopes up. So far, they had found nothing. 

Haruhi walked around the room. The concrete was cold beneath her bare feet. She had an idea. She didn't think Kyoya was going to like it. But, it might keep Uma away from her. She glanced his way, then started walking again. What if he said no? What if he said yes? Would it change their relationship? It wasn't as if she hadn't thought about it before, but he probably didn't feel the same way. He could have any girl he wanted. There was nothing special about her. 

Kyoya tensed. If she didn't say something soon, he was going to lose it. Their captors were very thorough. He didn't think they realized how much their captives knew, but there hadn't been one chance to slip out. Frustration was gnawing at him. Haruhi's pacing was adding to his irritation. 

"Come here, Haruhi" he demanded. Haruhi stopped and looked at him. She took a deep breath and sat next to him. 

"You are driving me insane with your pacing. I saw your face. You thought of something, then looked at me and away. I'm assuming what you're thinking involves me?" Haruhi nodded her head. "Do you want to tell me?" Haruhi's face turned red. "It can't be that bad." She moved over to him, whispering in his ear. 

"Kyoya, will you have sex with me?" Kyoya's mouth dropped open, not bothering to hide his shock. He had been focusing on escaping. Where had this come from? 

"Can you explain your logic to this drastic course of action?" Kyoya asked. He had thought about it . . . a lot. Being stuck in this small room with only one person for company . . . especially in bed . . . had his hormones in overdrive. The skimpy underclothing she was wearing was too large for her. If she moved a certain way, he could see her bare skin and he had done so a number of times in the last few days. He prided himself on his control. By focusing on escaping, he had managed to ignore most of his impulses. When he hadn't, he had disappeared into the bathroom until he had gotten control of himself again. Didn't she realize how close he was to forcing himself on her like Uma had? 

"Uma got excited when he realized I am a virgin. What if I take that away? If I'm not a virgin, maybe he won't be interested in me." Haruhi postulated. "It's the only thing I've been able to think of," she admitted. 

"May I think about your proposal?" Kyoya asked. He knew his answer, but he needed to justify it to himself. He didn't think grabbing her and throwing her on the futon was a good thing considering what Uma had already done to her. 

Haruhi nodded. Kyoya was disgusted with the idea, she decided. He didn't share the same feelings she had. She looked away. She shouldn't have told him. Now, things were going to be awkward. She started pacing again. 

"Are you sure?" Kyoya asked as he moved under the covers next to her. They had discussed sex again, but he still felt awkward. "You know what might be the result. We have no protection. You could get pregnant, Haruhi." He lightly clasped her face in his hand, tilting her face toward his. He wanted to be sure there would be no question about what they planned to do. 

"Yes, I'm sure. The risks are worth it if he stays away from me. Are you?" Haruhi looked at him innocently. Kyoya swallowed. This was the last time she would be innocent. "Kyoya, I asked for this." She knew what he was thinking. He looked in her eyes, seeing a mixture of fear and determination. How he wished there was something like desire or love. The act would be empty without feelings . . . he had enough for both of them. He knew he wouldn't hurt her, but she could hurt him if she didn't feel the same. He was willing to take the risk. Perhaps she would realize she wanted him as more than a solution to a problem. 

He kissed her softly, waiting to see what she would do. She lifted her hands and wrapped them around his neck. She kissed him back, knowing she wanted this more than just to keep Uma away from her. She felt his hands move under the scant clothing she wore and pressed herself closer to him. 

Haruhi lay in Kyoya's arms. She couldn't believe how she felt. Every part of her body felt like it was alive. She didn't want the feelings to stop. She looked at his face and saw the desire she felt reflected in his eyes. She ran her hand down his chest and stomach, stopping when he grabbed her hand and moaned. Didn't she know what she was doing to him? 

"Again?" he asked, not trying to hide anything. He ran his hand down her flat belly, imitating what she just did to him. She didn't stop him as his hand moved lower. 

"Yes, please," Haruhi smiled as he moved above her, the smile on his face matched hers. 

Uma's lips tightened as he watched the two in the room. The boy had taken what was supposed to be his. That sweet little thing was supposed to be his treat. Well, she knew better. He had told her what would happen. He looked around. The two in charge weren't here. They were keeping up appearances with their "normal activities." Kenta would be leaving shortly on an errand. 

He would wait until Kenta was gone and then let the two children know exactly what happens when they misbehave.


	6. Chapter 6: Retaliation

**Retaliation**

Kyoya smiled to himself as he returned from the bathroom. He glanced over to the futon where Haruhi was sleeping peacefully. It was the first time she had truly slept since they got here. He knew he had fallen for her . . . completely. The night they had spent together made him aware of how much he wanted her. He couldn't get enough. She had been hesitant at first, but quickly had demanded as much from him as he did from her. Could she feel the same way? He shook his head. He was not going to analyze his feelings now. 

The door started opening. It groaned loudly. The blinding light hadn't gone on. Even when they brought food in, the light would go on. So why did they suddenly not care if they could be identified? That bad feeling crept into his gut. A large man stood in the doorway. He instantly knew it had to be Uma. Kyoya hadn't had a good look at him before. He found it odd that the large man had no hair . . . anywhere. His t-shirt was stretched across his muscular chest and arms. His nose had obviously been broken many times. A couple scars on his face emphasized he was no stranger to violence. 

"I think someone has been bad," Uma hissed, looking at Kyoya. "Punishment is in order." His lips twisted into a sneer as he stared at Kyoya. 

"What exactly do you intend to do?" Kyoya asked coolly. He didn't bother asking what Uma was referring to. Haruhi shifted in the futon behind Uma. She was awake. 

"Oh, you'll be quick, lover boy. Seems your old man doesn't want to pay the ransom. Guess I'll make the decision for the rest of them." Kyoya understood immediately. The large man was going to take his anger out on him instead of Haruhi. He moved toward Kyoya when Haruhi jumped up and threw the blanket over Uma's head. 

"Run," she yelled at Kyoya as she headed toward the door. He dove around the cursing man flailing under the blanket. Together, they tried to close the door, but it was moving too slowly. It screamed as they pushed it. It was closed most of the way. It would have to do. Uma was out of the blanket and coming toward them. 

"We have to go," Kyoya said. "We need help." Haruhi nodded and started moving toward the showers. Kyoya let her move ahead of him. He would rather the large man grabbed him instead of Haruhi. He had no doubt Uma could kill her easily. 

Kyoya felt a hand on his shoulder as he was spun around. Uma lifted him and threw him against the shower wall. Kyoya groaned as he slid down. Silently, he begged Haruhi to run, but knew she would come to help him. 

Uma stomped over to him and kicked him in his side. Kyoya tried to move out of the way but was too slow. On the second kick, he heard something snap. Then, Uma fell on his leg and the pain was excruciating. Haruhi stood over him with a pipe. 

"Leave him alone," she yelled at Uma. Kyoya's blood froze at the look on Uma's face he moved faster than Kyoya thought he could and backhanded Haruhi into the wall. She flew as if she was weightless. The pipe rang as it hit the floor and rolled toward the wall. The thud as she hit made him cringe. As she slid down the wall, a trail of blood marked where she had been. 

"Well, little girl, you're gonna lose a lot more blood. I'm going to enjoy fucking you until you're dead." Uma scooped up Haruhi and left Kyoya on the floor. He had hurt the boy too much. There was no way he could open the main door. Uma grunted as he pulled it open and then shut. He didn't have to kill the boy. The others would do it for him when they realized the boy could identify him . . . and he had no loyalty to the rest. He'd give them up in a heartbeat. He had been paid half of the money upon acceptance of the job. The little girl would be much better than the rest of the money. 

The girl started moving, moaning against his shoulder. His anger flared as she tried to fight. He flipped her down to her feet and pushed her against the wall, choking her until the lack of oxygen made her unconscious. He smiled. The bruises around her neck would turn him on later. 

Kyoya pushed the darkness away in his mind. He promised he'd protect her. He had tried, but Uma was too strong. He had to hurry. The monster was going to hurt Haruhi. He pushed his beaten body up to a standing position, ignoring the pain of his ribs and leg. Slowly, he limped to the doorway and leaned against the frame, trying to remember what Haruhi had told him. The door was on the left. She could see it from the hall. 

He pushed himself away from the door frame and made his way down the hall. He wished he had his glasses. Perhaps he'd been able to see the phone. Instead, he had to guess and was running his hand along the beam. Dirt fell into his face. The pain from his ribs was worse as he stretched. Gritting his teeth, he continued his search. 

Suddenly, he felt something move under his fingers. He grasped it and pulled it down. Haruhi's phone. He pushed the power button and slid down the wall as he waited. He couldn't remember a phone taking so long to start. He pushed the buttons for his police force, having to go back twice when he hit the wrong numbers. His eyesight was wavering. He could feel the darkness returning. He pressed the last four numbers — his personal code when he was in danger. As darkness claimed him, his last thought was of Haruhi. 


	7. Chapter 7: Finding Haruhi

**Finding Haruhi**

Haruhi woke up in the trunk of acar. She hoped it was the same one she told Kyoya about . . . if he was still alive. Haruhi choked back a sob. There was no time for that now. 

"I was just waiting for you to wakey, little girl." Uma tied a rope around her neck and down to her feet behind her, looping it around her hands taped behind her back. "I want you to realize the position you're in. I love the taste of fear." He smiled at her, but his eyes were cold. 

"Why should I fear you? You're going to kill me." 

"Ah, but it's the how I'm going to kill you that gets me hard." He continued grinning. "Your hands and feet are taped, so keep pulling if you want to hurt yourself. Now, the little knot around your neck will be a problem for you. See, if you let your legs relax, you'll strangle yourself. You need to stay conscious and aware to live." 

There has to be a way to get out of this, she thought. 

"Oh, and to make it clear, I'm going to close you in here and go get your boyfriend. If you do anything I don't like, I'll kill him. He's too hurt to do anything to me. But, his life is in your hands, little girl." Uma slammed the trunk lid down and whistled tunelessly as he walked back to her boyfriend. He had changed his mind about letting the others kill the boy. The two in charge had enough money that they could make things difficult for him. He was going to kill him now, but she didn't need to know that. Maybe he'd even bring her a little gift. He grinned as he imagined the screams when she opened a box to find the boy's head . . . or perhaps another part of his anatomy . . . inside. 

Uma stopped. Something moved to his right. He pulled the gun from the jacket he had grabbed from the trunk. He needed a better position. It was probably just someone working down here, but it was better to be safe. He glanced at the white car. He needed to move away from that. He didn't want anyone to accidentally find his prize. 

"Sir," a voice woke Kyoya. He struggled to open his eyes, immediately recognizing the captain of his police force. "He's alive." He heard the man yell toward the door. The man turned back to him as he heard him mumble. 

"What was that, sir?" 

"Haruhi. He took her. We have to find them." 

"Sir, my first priority is to get you to safety." 

"I'm fine." Kyoya struggled to his feet. "Go find them. Now." The man knew better than to question one of his employers and quickly spoke into his headset. Kyoya gave him a description of the two as well as what they were wearing. After the information went out to the rest of the men, he allowed the captain to help him outside. 

A limo pulled up as Kyoya limped out of the darkened corridor. He held up his hand to block the sun from burning his eyes. Two figures jumped out and started toward him. He could hear a slight curse and a soft moan from the men in front of him. He didn't realize how he looked with bruises on his legs and chest, blood mixed with the hair growth on his face and the lack of decent clothing. 

"Where's Haruhi?" Ranka asked as Kyoya felt something pressed into his hand. His glasses. He put them on and looked up at his father for a moment. His father looked very pale with dark rings under his eyes. That couldn't be for him. He couldn't even bother to pay for a ransom to get them out. Ranka grabbed Kyoya and shook his shoulders. "Where's my daughter?" 

"Uma took her. I tried to stop him, but . . ." Gunshots rang out in the distance. Kyoya felt his heart stop. It couldn't be . . . it couldn't . . . 

One of the police force walked up to his father and started whispering. "Report so everyone can hear it. This involves all of us," Yoshio stated, watching as Ranka's face held a horrified look. 

"We were shot at. We tried to talk to him, but he wasn't interested. We had to kill him." 

"What did he look like?" Kyoya kept his voice as calm as he could. 

"It's the guy you described that left with the girl," the man helping Kyoya stated as he listened to the chatter. 

"Is she with him?" 

"No, sir. There's no sign of the girl." Kyoya felt like his world stopped. He turned to see Ranka fall to the ground, sobbing. 

"Start a search from where you shot him back to where you found me." 

"Sir, we've done a sweep and didn't see her." 

"I don't care," Kyoya ground out. "Do it again. Search every place she could fit. She might have gotten away from him and is hiding. She was hurt. She might be unconscious." The man nodded and barked orders into the headset. 

Kyoya started walking toward where the shots were fired. "Sir, you're hurt, you need medical attention." Kyoya glared at the man who was hindering his progress. 

"You can help me look for her or leave me alone. I will find her." Kyoya glared at the man who let him go. Kyoya stumbled and gritted his teeth at the pain from his leg, but continued on. The man trailed behind him, not bothering to let his young master know the bad news from the others who were searching for her. All of the reports were the same. No girl. 

Yoshio watched his son. He could see the flicker of desperation in his eyes when he heard the girl was lost. He wanted to help his son, but knew he needed to stay with the man wailing on the ground. 

Kyoya continued walking, looking for something. He knew she was out here. He just had to find her. Suddenly, he saw a glint in the sun and turned his head. It was a white car. Haruhi said they were in the trunk of a white car. 

"What's the license plate on that car?" Kyoya demanded. 

"What?" 

"License plate number." 

"74-1. . ." 

Kyoya started limping faster to the car. 

Haruhi couldn't move. Every time she tried to loosen her bonds, the rope around her neck tightened. It hurt, but she was afraid she was going to lose consciousness. Blood moved down her cheek from the back of her head. She knew it was blood because some had made it into her mouth. That must have happened when he threw me against the wall, she thought. Visions of Uma attacking Kyoya continued to roll through her head. It seemed all of her decisions were bad. She had no doubt that having sex with Kyoya had set Uma off. 

Gunshots scared her to silence. She felt tears again, but couldn't stop them this time. Please, don't let it be Kyoya, she thought. Shifting slightly, she felt the rope tighten around her neck again. It felt like it was biting into her neck. She knew darkness was coming. From far away, she could hear voices and the sound of an ambulance's siren. 

"Open it." Kyoya demanded. The man quickly pulled out tools and popped the trunk. Kyoya heard the man curse and pushed him aside. 

Haruhi was covered with bruises and blood. Her hands and feet duct taped behind her. A rope went from around her neck to her feet. Kyoya couldn't move. 

A knife flashed and quickly cut the ropes. "She's alive. Not conscious, but alive." Kyoya reached for her as she was lifted out of the trunk. 

"I said I'd keep her safe," Kyoya whispered. 

"You probably just saved her life, sir. This car wasn't in the area we were searching." 

"Give her to me." 

"You can barely walk yourself." 

"Give her to me." Kyoya's voice was harder, demanding no comments, just compliance. The man shook his head, knowing better than to argue. He handed the girl over. She was small and light so perhaps he would be okay. He started issuing orders into his headset. They found the girl and needed the ambulance NOW. 

Yoshio heard the excitement in the voices around him. 

"Ootori-sama found her," one of his police force informed him as he bowed. 

"Is, is she hurt?" Ranka asked, tears still flowing down his face. 

"Yes, but she's alive." The fathers looked up as Kyoya rounded the corner, carrying Haruhi in his arms. He was limping worse than before, but Yoshio knew the look on this face. The captain followed him, ready to assist as soon as he was asked. Kyoya silently carried her to the waiting ambulance. 

Yoshio pulled out his phone and called his nearest hospital. They had killed one person involved in the kidnapping. It seemed unlikely that only one man did this. He had to make sure as few people as possible knew about them in case the kidnappers tried something more permanent. 


	8. Chapter 8: Hospital Visit

**Hospital Visit**

Ranka paced the waiting room floor. Yoshio sat with his eyes closed, controlling the emotions that were swirling inside. One challenge of being an Ootori, control was of the utmost importance. 

A deep "excuse me" grabbed the attention of both men. Dr. Hatori knew the boy was Ootori-sama's son. He had forced the older man to leave and let him treat the boy. Fathers shouldn't see their sons like that. Nor should fathers see their little girls like the one brought in with Ootori-sama's son. He heard they'd been kidnapped, but they had obviously been mistreated as well. 

"How's my little girl?" Ranka whispered. Unshed tears caused his eyes to shine. 

"She's still unconscious. We won't know the extent of her injuries until she wakes up. If she was deprived of oxygen for too long, there could be brain damage." The doctor watched the haggard man's face. He needed to know how grave it was. "She has substantial bruising, tearing and some deep lacerations as well as a bad concussion. We're monitoring her closely." The doctor turned toward Yoshio. 

"As for your son, sir. He has three cracked ribs, a fractured leg and a lot of bruising. His concussion isn't as bad as the girls. He said she distracted his attacker who then went after her." Dr. Hatori left the obvious statement that the girl had probably saved the boy's life unsaid. 

"Do you know what happened?" Yoshio asked. The doctor shook his head. The boy had muttered a few things but shut up as soon as he was asked a direct question. 

"Just bits and pieces. He blames himself for her injuries. After we treated what we could, he moved to her bedside. He refuses to leave her." 

"Can we see them?" Ranka asked. The doctor nodded and indicated that they follow. 

Kyoya sat next to Haruhi's bed. He held her hand silently. What could he say? He failed her. He hadn't been able to protect her from Uma. He felt sick to his stomach as he thought of her standing under Uma's cruelty. The doctor wouldn't tell him more than they had to wait until she woke up to find the extent of damage she acquired from her oxygen being cut off. The bruises on her neck and arms were dark against her pale skin, but it was easier focusing on those than the tubes down her throat or the bandages around her head. It was his fault. They had wanted something from his family and she had gotten the worst of it.

He heard footsteps behind him and couldn't force himself to turn around. He knew one was his father. A colorful flash moved to the other side of the bed and Ranka grabbed Haruhi's other hand. 

"My baby," he groaned. "Daddy will stay here until you're all better." 

"I'm sorry, Ranka," Kyoya said softly, unable to look at the other man. "This is my fault." 

"Don't you say that, Kyoya. Haruhi would be very upset with you for thinking like that. I'm sure you did everything you could to help her." Kyoya looked up at the disheveled man shocked. Ranka was always put together. Did he look like this when we were rescued? Kyoya couldn't remember. He had been so focused on Haruhi, he had not noticed anything else. He nodded. He appreciated that Ranka didn't blame him, but he did blame himself. 

Kyoya heard his father talking softly to the doctor before clearing his throat, making it obvious that Kyoya was to listen. 

"Kyoya, you need to rest as well or you won't get any better. Your room is next door so you can visit later," Yoshio said firmly. 

"No. I'm not leaving this room." Kyoya said, not bothering to turn around. His father was as much to blame. Why hadn't he given into the kidnapper's demands? Would that have protected her? 

"You need to lay down and take the stress off your ribs."

"It's just a little pain. I can deal with it." Kyoya heard his father sigh. Was he going to back down so easily? He heard them speaking again and someone left the room . . . but his father remained.

"The staff will bring a second bed in here. It will be tight, but then you can be here when she wakes up *and* get some rest."

Kyoya turned to his father, bowed his head slightly and said, "Thank you, father." He turned his attention back to the small figure on the bed, hoping for the best but fearing the worst.

Ranka looked back at the two sleeping figures. He'd managed to talk Kyoya into laying down on his own bed to sleep. Ranka had pushed the bed against Haruhi's so Kyoya could hold her hand. He'd know instantly if something changed. After that, Kyoya had laid down without further protest.

There's more going on here than just feeling bad about Haruhi getting hurt, Ranka thought. If she was awake, I'd be able to talk her into sharing . . . eventually. I just can't figure out what Kyoya's thinking. He's closed himself off. Ranka shook his head. He had promised to watch them both, but he was going to need a lot of caffeine to do that. Exhaustion was catching up with him.

He walked out of the room. It was very late and the halls were quiet. Ranka looked up the hall, trying to remember where the office Yoshio had commandeered was. Kyoya's father had work he had to do, but he, like Ranka, didn't want to leave the hospital. Yoshio had specialty coffee and tea brought in that Ranka liked a lot more than the cafeteria offerings. And he had told Ranka he could have as much as he wanted.

Ranka walked in, looking at the man behind the desk. He was as stubborn as his son.

"I see so much of you in Kyoya," Ranka said. "You should be proud of him."

"I am. However, telling him may make him not push as hard. I fully expect him to exceed both his brothers and myself. He has already started," Yoshio admitted. 

"Well, I got him to sleep in his own bed. I did have to move it so he could hold Haruhi's hand. I also promised to watch over them. I think more happened during the last week than we know." Yoshio nodded his agreement. 

"He is being very protective of your daughter." 

"So, what about the other kidnappers?" Ranka asked as he fixed himself a cup of coffee. 

"The police force picked up a second man. He refuses to talk. He's been identified as Kenta Yakadura. He's a petty criminal. The first man's death has been reported to the authorities. They know something, but won't tell me. I have my sources working on it." 

"So, they're safe?" 

"I'm unsure. Without knowing more about the dead man, I don't want to assume he was the brains behind the kidnapping. However, I think a few people need to be informed our children are here."

"You mean the members of the Host Club?" 

"Yes. That means letting the public know as well. Is this acceptable to you?" Ranka thought about it as he sipped his coffee. Then he nodded. 

"Just keep an eye on that blonde idiot," he grimaced. 

"Tamaki Suoh?" Yoshio asked. Ranka nodded. "I will make it so." Yoshio smiled slightly. Perhaps his idea of Kyoya marrying Haruhi wasn't so farfetched after all. He'd wait to discuss it with Kyoya when they got home. 

Chairman Yuzuru Suoh stared at the phone. His assistant had put through the call from Yoshio. It was either good news or very bad news. He took a deep breath and picked it up. He ignored his assistant who had opened his door to see what was happening. 

As he spoke quietly to his friend, his back straightened and his eyes started twinkling. His assistant smiled and moved back to her desk to call for his car and start rescheduling appointments for the day. 

"Miska, may I ask you to . . ." 

"Your car is on the way, Suoh-sama. I will contact your son's driver as well as the Haniozuka family as soon as I know what hospital they are in." Yuzuru smiled and gave her the information. She was definitely the best assistant he ever had. He made a mental note to send her flowers after they visited Kyoya and Haruhi. 

"I'll take the twins with me." 

"Shall I call the class and have them sent up?" 

"No, I'll stop by and get them." She nodded at him and dialed the Suoh household. 

A soft knock on the door drew the entire class' attention. The door opened, revealing Chairman Suoh. He smiled at the class. 

"I need to remove the Hitachiin twins from your class. Miska will let the rest of the teachers and their family where they will be the rest of the day. Boys, let's go." 

Hikaru looked worried, but Kaoru grabbed his books quickly. "It's good news, Hikaru," Kaoru said, "look at his face." Hikaru smiled at his twin and hurried after him. 

"Boss, we have to wait for Honey and Mori," two voices chorused as Tamaki nervously moved around the room, looking at the door again. 

"I don't understand why I can't go now. My daughter needs me. Who knows what she had to endure." Yuzuru shook his head. Still his son had no clue what he felt for the girl. When he did, it would be too late. 

"Yoshio asked that we meet with him before we see Kyoya and Haruhi. I've already told you, Tamaki." A blonde head bounced into the waiting area as Honey flung himself at the twins. 

"What did you hear? Are they okay?" Honey looked them in the eyes, finally as tall as they were. Mori followed silently, taking in the group in front of him. It was odd seeing the Chairman here, but he was obviously concerned as well. 

"They won't let us see them yet," Hikaru said, looking unhappy. 

"Kyoya's father wants to talk to us first," Kaoru added. 

"Well, now that we're all here, we can see Yoshio." Yuzuru got up and lead the boys out of the waiting room. 

The group stood outside the door to the room Kyoya and Haruhi shared. Yoshio and Ranka had told them as much as they knew. The twins hung back. They weren't sure they wanted to see their friends . . . especially an unconscious Haruhi. Yuzuru stood by the closed door. Yoshio and Ranka stood at the back, ready to remove any of the boys if they became too disruptive. 

"Are you ready?" Yuzuru asked, not entirely sure he was. He had never seen the boys this quiet . . . especially his son. Tamaki had gone completely pale as he heard about their conditions. Ranka had threatened them if they did anything to upset Kyoya. Yoshio hid his surprise. 

Yuzuru waited until everyone had nodded before opening the door. Silently, the men walked into the room. Haruhi was laying on the bed closest to the door. Tubes and monitors surrounded her bed. Her bruises were obvious next to the stark white of the bedding and bandages on her head. A dark head lay on the side of her bed. It appeared Kyoya had fallen asleep. 

"Father," Tamaki whispered, "if Haruhi's unconscious, how did her hand get into Kyoya's hair?" 

Everyone's attention focused on the boy. Kyoya groaned and started to move. Tamaki flew to his friend's side. "Kyoya, don't move." 

"Tamaki? What are you talking about, baka?" 

"Haruhi's hand is in your hair." Kyoya felt the slight pressure on his head and reached his hand up to make sure it was true. 

Yoshio moved to the monitor, checking the status. Kyoya sat up and looked at his father, refusing to release her hand. Everyone waited, hopeful she had regained consciousness. 

"Haruhi's asleep. It looks like she gained consciousness about half an hour ago." Yoshio announced. "You were probably asleep yourself, Kyoya." 

"She didn't sleep much last week. She kept having nightmares." 

"Haruhi doesn't have nightmares," Ranka said. "You two were together the entire time, right?" 

"No. We were separated twice. She was with Uma both times." Kyoya looked away, but not before the look of pain crossed his face. 

"Who's Uma?" Kaoru asked before he could stop himself. 

"He's the dead one," Yoshio said, staring at his son. He turned to Ranka who nodded. They were going to need help healing . . . and not just physically. 

Dr. Hatori walked quietly into the room. The visitors had left. He was glad the girl's condition had changed for the better. Now they needed her to wake up so they could plan a course of recovery. 

The kids didn't need anything else to deal with, but it couldn't be helped. He had thought of talking to the fathers, but realized the couple were considered adults so he had to report his findings to them. 

Kyoya looked up to see the doctor standing at the foot of Haruhi's bed. He held a folder in his right hand. 

"Is something wrong, Dr. Hatori?" Kyoya asked. 

"Not exactly. I know you have a lot to deal with, Ootori-sama." He held the folder out to Kyoya. "In instances such as this, we do certain tests as required." 

Kyoya opened the folder. His eyes grew wide and he closed the folder. 

"Did you have sexual relations with her?" the doctor asked. 

"Yes," Kyoya said. The doctor nodded. His instincts had been right. He turned and left the room. Kyoya hoped it was his. He hoped Uma hadn't touched her . . . forced her. . . He shuddered. He had alternating nightmares since they got to the hospital . . . Haruhi dead and raped. If it was Uma's, he wasn't sure he could help her. 

Haruhi tried to focus on where she was. When did breathing hurt? Where was Kyoya? Wait . . . he was crying and I tried to comfort him but I was so tired, Haruhi thought. She forced her eyes open and drew in a breath. Something was down her throat . . . she couldn't talk . . . she jerked her hands up to her face. 

Kyoya awoke instantly when he felt the bed move. Haruhi's body stiffened and her hand left his, moving to her face. She was pulling at the tube in her mouth. Kyoya grabbed her hands and stopped her. He turned his head and yelled for help. He leaned over Haruhi's face. She was panicking. 

"Haruhi, calm down," he said slowly. "Haruhi, look at me." She stopped fighting him and looked at him. "Breathe . . . slow down. It's okay. Your throat was swollen and you were having problems breathing. You're in one of my family's hospitals. Do you understand?" Haruhi nodded slightly. 

Dr. Hatori came in with the nurse right behind him. He immediately knew what happened. 

"Hello, Haruhi. I'm Dr. Hatori. I know the tube is uncomfortable. I need to examine you to see if it can be removed." As he moved toward her she pulled away from him. "I'm not going to hurt you. Kyoya is going to stay right here and hold your hand." Haruhi looked at Kyoya who nodded and let go of her left hand so the doctor could examine her. He squeezed her other hand. Haruhi tried to relax. As long as Kyoya was there, she'd be safe. 

The doctor finished his examination quickly. The swelling was down quite a bit and she would be fine. He explained to Haruhi what they needed to do to get the tube out of her mouth. She squeezed Kyoya's hand and he smiled slightly at her. 

Haruhi waited patiently. Now that she knew what was going on, it wasn't so bad. Kyoya holding her hand made everything better. She did exactly as the doctor said and soon the tube was out. 

"Haruhi, I need to examine you for injuries as well as ask you some questions. I know your throat is hurting, but the sooner we have the entire story, the sooner we can take care of you. Do you understand?" Haruhi nodded at the doctor. He reached for her and she flinched again. 

"I'm not going to hurt you. Kyoya can stay here. Would that make you more comfortable?" Haruhi nodded. 

Kyoya watched her, ready to step in if anything the doctor did upset her too much. He started checking her eyesight and reflexes. He quickly examined her again for additional bruising as well as how her original bruising was healing. Before he did anything, he would inform her what she was doing. He asked many questions to determine her mental health as well. 

He quickly determined that she had been deprived of oxygen a very short period of time. He left the questions about her pregnancy for last. He knew it would upset her . . . as well as the boy by her side. 

"Haruhi, everything looks like it's healing well. I need to ask you some personal questions, though, and they will probably upset you. I cannot emphasize enough that I must know the answers." Haruhi looked scared. Most of his questions had allowed her to nod or shake her head. Kyoya leaned over Haruhi and glared at the doctor. 

"Can Kyoya stay?" Haruhi asked, her voice sounded rough. The doctor looked at Kyoya and nodded. He knew the boy wouldn't leave her side. He had only done so when forced since they'd been admitted. 

"I haven't informed your father, Haruhi, but you are pregnant." Haruhi's eyes got large and her face turned pale. "There is a way to determine the father, but it could cause a problem with the baby. Did you have sexual relations with anyone other than Kyoya?" Haruhi shook her head no. Kyoya felt relief. The question was the one he wanted answered, but didn't want to ask. 

"Uma wanted to take me someplace where he wouldn't be interrupted. He didn't get the chance, Will the baby be okay with what I went through?" Haruhi placed her hand on her stomach while still holding Kyoya's with the other. She didn't know what he was thinking right now. His face was controlled. 

"You have no injuries around your abdomen. I have no reason to believe that the fetus would be in danger. That said, you will need to start on special vitamins, avoid stressful situations and take it easy. I will have a prenatal specialist come in to discuss this with you and Kyoya. Do you have any more questions?" 

Haruhi looked at Kyoya and shook her head. He squeezed her hand and waited for the doctor to leave so they could have a private conversation. 


	9. Chapter 9: Investigation

**Investigation**

Kyoya held Haruhi's hand. He had been doing that a lot the last two days. She looked at him questioningly, like she was trying to figure something out. They hadn't had more than a few moments together after initially discussing the pregnancy. Everyone from their fathers to the Host Club seemed to be around so they couldn't talk privately and in depth like they needed. 

She hadn't been shocked when Kyoya showed her the test results . . . proving she was pregnant. She had simply stated that she knew it was a possibility and she would deal with it. He knew Uma didn't have sex with her. Kyoya knew the baby was his. Haruhi was planning on dealing with everything herself. She didn't want to burden him. That was as far as their discussion had gotten before they were interrupted. Kyoya frowned. He would take care of them. Even if his father disapproved, he would be there. Why she had turned away from him when she read the report, he didn't know. She seemed to be hiding something. 

They had agreed to talk to the police and doctor in the presence of their fathers. Haruhi had insisted on only telling the story once. She didn't want to keep reliving it. She wanted to focus on getting better and the future. Kyoya had agreed and now they were only waiting for the police to come. He would rather have his own police force take care of it, but for some reason, the local police were very interested in the kidnapping. 

"Excuse me, is this the room with Ms. Fujioka and Mr. Ootori?" A gray head popped into the room, noting the pale girl on the bed holding a young man's hand as well as the two older men and doctor who stood around the room. The detective's khaki trenchcoat was open, showing his dark suit below. His neatly trimmed beard was peppered with more dark hair than the gray that was on his head. As he stepped in, he saw the two teenagers fully. Both seemed uneasy by his presence. He could see where they had been physically harmed. He made a mental note. 

"Are you the detective who will be interviewing my son?" Yoshio asked coolly as he walked toward the door, unconsciously protecting his son and the girl he was becoming quite fond of the more time he spent with her. 

"Yes. I am Detective Urushika." The man entered the room and bowed. "This is my . . . um . . partner Detective Shakuto." A younger detective followed the first. The younger man was a few inches shorter, dressed much more casually in a pair of jeans and suit jacket. 

"I was told only one detective would be here," Yoshio did not look pleased. 

"Detective Shakuto is working on another case and it has crossed with the kidnapping." Urushika stated. Yoshio nodded and moved back, a warning look in his eyes. 

"Please close the door," Kyoya said. "We don't want anything we're going to say go out into the public. This is a private family matter." He supported his father with his words. Both detectives nodded and Shakuto locked the door behind him. Kyoya stood up and moved the now empty chair toward the second detective. The detectives sat together. They each pulled out a notebook to take notes. They had wanted to record the interview, but the Ootori family refused to allow anything recorded. 

When everyone was situated, Kyoya went through the series of events, pausing only when Haruhi wanted to interject something. They glossed over a few items, such as having sex. He said nothing about the pregnancy. It was none of their business and would have no bearing on the case. 

"May we ask some questions?" Urushika asked, staring into the young Ootori's eyes. Kyoya nodded, waiting patiently until the detective looked away. He was not going to be intimidated by a mere detective. 

"As long as you answer ours as well," Yoshio stated. Ranka looked at Yoshio. He'd spent enough time with Kyoya's father to pick up the slight clues that Yoshio was frustrated with the situation. He agreed that he wanted to make sure their children were safe, but the police had been tight-lipped about the kidnappers. 

"What do you mean, Ootori-sama?" Urushika looked directly at the man as well. He wouldn't let the businessman intimidate him. He found the older Ootori's gaze even stronger than his son's. 

"There seems to be something happening with the man my police were forced to kill. My sources have been unable to find out the information you have on him." Yoshio remained cool, but he didn't like not knowing what was happening. He saw the look between the two detectives, realizing that was the reason the second detective was here. "I need to know if there are other kidnappers out there that might harm our children." 

"The man identified as Uma was involved in a case Shakuto was leading," the older detective stated. He looked at the younger man who nodded. 

"Just like you have asked nothing shared of the kidnapping be shared outside of this room, I must ask the same of you before I divulge anything of my case," the young man watched each person individually until they indicated they accepted his condition. 

"Have you heard of the series of young girls being killed in the last few months?" Everyone but Kyoya and Haruhi nodded. Haruhi felt a queasiness in her stomach. She clutched Kyoya's hand tighter. Uma's words about her being older than normal echoed in her head. "We have reason to believe the man shot to death was the murderer. We are waiting for DNA evidence to confirm this fact." 

"He raped them," Haruhi stated. Everyone turned toward her in shock. 

"Why would you say that?" Detective Shakuto asked, watching her closely. Haruhi looked him directly in the eye. 

"He told me I was older than his normal choice and he was glad I was small and a virgin." Haruhi started shaking and Kyoya pulled her into a hug. He didn't like where this was going. This is what she hadn't been able to tell him. No wonder she had nightmares. 

"You're right, Ms. Fujioka. He did rape them. He raped them until he killed them. You don't know how lucky you are . . . you're alive." Haruhi nodded, holding onto Kyoya. The detective turned toward his older colleague. The girl's comment confirmed his theory. 

"Back to the kidnapping," Detective Urushika said, "Ootori-sama, you asked if we thought that this was instigated by the two men we have. Both were local criminals with no previous experience with kidnapping for profit. We believe they were merely hired to help." 

"So the people behind Haruhi and Kyoya's kidnapping are still out there?" Ranka screeched, jumping up. This was too much for him. First, a rapist and now there were even more kidnappers. "What are you going to do about that? I'll have to keep Haruhi in where I can keep an eye on her." Ranka started pacing frantically, waving his arms around. 

"Dad . . . " 

"I'll need to quit my job. I can't work at night anymore. There are more criminals out there." 

"Dad . . . " 

"I'll buy a gun. I can learn to use it. Anything to keep my little girl safe." 

Kyoya heard a frustrated breath come out of the girl in his arms. She glared at her father. He felt his lips twitch. He saw the old Haruhi. In that moment, he knew she'd be okay. He loosened his hold on her as she clenched her hands at her sides. 

"Of course, our apartment is too accessible. We can move to the country so I can see anyone coming toward the house. I'll need to make sure there are bars on all the windows and extra locks on the doors." Yoshio cleared his throat. He watched their children as Ranka began his tirade. Kyoya was standing up straight again, not hunched over Haruhi like he would kill anyone who came near her. Haruhi looked would like to hurt her father. Probably a good thing she was still attached to quite a few tubes and wires around her bed. Ranka paused a moment and looked at Yoshio, realizing that perhaps he'd gone just a tiny bit too far. 

"I will take care of the others," Yoshio said softly. 

"If you know who they are, you need to tell us. We are the ones who are investigating," Detective Urushika stated. 

"I have no idea, but from what they demanded, it limits the number of people it could be. I have an idea of how to draw them out. My own police force will investigate." Yoshio looked at the two detectives who were about to interrupt. "I do hope when we have uncovered the culprits that you will take any and all legal means to make sure they are appropriately punished." The detectives paused and looked at each other, quickly agreeing. The power of the Ootori family was legendary and they didn't want to be on the wrong side of it. They bowed, thanking the couple and their fathers for their time before leaving. 

The doctor started following the detectives out when he stopped. He glanced at the couple and then the two fathers, indecision slowly leaving his face. 

"Before you judge them, I would like to say if they hadn't done what they did, Haruhi would be dead. I saw a couple of the little girls that he raped. It's something I can't forget. I wake up terrified in the middle of the night. I have to check and make sure my daughter is safe." He glanced at the couple and left, closing the door behind him. 

"What is he talking about, Kyoya?" Yoshio looked at his son. Ranka nodded his head. 

"I'm pregnant," Haruhi said. Putting it off would only make it worse. "It was my idea and I forced Kyoya. I hoped that if I wasn't a virgin Uma would leave me alone." 

"It's also what set him off and allowed us an opening to escape," Kyoya added. "I agreed, Haruhi, so I'm just as much at fault. I could have said no." 

"Stop," Ranka said, looking shocked. "I'm going to be a grandad?" 

"Yes," Haruhi looked at her father as he squealed and grabbed her in a tight hug. He then ran around the bed and gave a shocked Kyoya a hug as well. Yoshio felt his lips lift slightly. 

"Have you discussed what you're going to do, Kyoya?" his father asked. 

"No," Kyoya admitted. 

"I'm keeping the baby, Kyoya," Haruhi said to him, putting her free hand on her stomach. "I know it will make it harder for me to attend university, but I can't get rid of it to make my life easier. There's a reason we were put in that situation and if this is the result, I'll deal with it." 

"We'll deal with it." Kyoya assured her. Yoshio cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. 

"This discussion will wait until tomorrow. Tonight you both need to sleep." Ranka looked at Yoshio and nodded his head. They turned and started to leave. 

"Father, I really don't think you have any say in what we decide. Why didn't you pay the ransom?" Yoshio paused, feeling his son's accusing eyes on his back as his harsh words cut him. 

"It was something I couldn't give them," Yoshio stated plainly. 

"So, how much money is too much to pay for a third son?" Yoshio turned back to Kyoya. 

"They wanted the Ootori Medical Division. I couldn't give them something I didn't own." Kyoya's eyes widened slightly. Everything focused on him. Haruhi was an innocent bystander caught in the demands of some lunatics. Haruhi felt Kyoya's hand tighten on hers painfully. She knew she had to get their attention from this. 

"Before you go, Ootori-sama, I can help you with your investigation," Haruhi stated, watching Kyoya's father as his gaze fell on her. "You are looking for two people . . . a man and a woman. She called him Katashi." Yoshio bowed slightly. He did indeed know a Katashi. He was an assistant to one of the managers in one of his other hospitals . . . a woman. He knew she was ambitious. Willing to put an innocent girl into the hands of a rapist and murderer was inexcusable. He would pull all information he could on the two before deciding on the punishment he would enact before turning them over to the police. 

"Thank you, Haruhi, you have just saved me a lot of time. I will make sure they do not hurt anyone else. Sleep well." 

Kyoya watched the two older men leave the room before turning to Haruhi. 

"Why didn't you tell me about the other two kidnappers?" Kyoya asked, frowning at the girl in the bed below him. 

"I forgot about it. There were other things on my mind, Kyoya." Haruhi played with the edge of the blanket, not wanting Kyoya to see the blush on her face. He bent down and put a finger under her chin, softly tilting her head up to look at him. 

"Would I be one of those things?" he asked, smirking as Haruhi's cheeks brightened. He bent down and kissed her lips gently before pulling away. He hadn't been able to stop himself. Haruhi reached up before he moved too far away and pulled him back down to kiss him back. She realized that she would go through everything again if it meant Kyoya would kiss her like that. 

"You know, you should be resting," Kyoya said after breaking the kiss. "I'll be right here if you need me," he nodded at the other bed in the room. Reluctantly, Haruhi let go of him. Kyoya removed his robe and climbed into the bed, putting out his hand for hers. Haruhi smiled and followed suit. In just a few minutes, they both fell deeply asleep. 


	10. Chapter 10: Decisions

**Decisions**

Ootori Yoshio returned to his temporary office, fully expecting Ranka to follow him. She'd given him only a name, but he knew who it was. It took all his control to keep the fury at bay. He quickly typed an email to his personal assistant to pull all information on Katashi and Myomi first thing in the morning and bring it to him. He also let her know that under no circumstances was she to let them know he was inquiring about them. He looked at the email and made sure it said no more than was necessary. 

He then closed the laptop and turned back to Haruhi's father to address the other issue — Haruhi's pregnancy. This needed to be handled even more delicately than the kidnapping itself. Their children were in no shape to make such life-altering decisions. It was up to the two of them to determine the best way to handle the situation. 

Yoshio poured himself a cup of tea and sat behind the desk, contemplating the possibilities. He wanted the two to marry immediately. He could force Kyoya, but Haruhi was not his child. Ranka sat as well, but was more worried about Haruhi. He didn't want her throwing away her future because of a correct decision under impossible circumstances. 

"I am impressed your daughter told us the truth so quickly," Yoshio started slowly, trying to feel out what Ranka thought. 

"Haruhi's always been blunt and honest . . . sometimes to a fault," Ranka frowned. "She wants to keep the baby, though. That means she will find a way. After all, she not only decided she wanted to go to Ouran, she did all the paperwork and everything herself. All I did was show up and sign a few papers." 

"You didn't push her to that?" Yoshio asked, sipping his tea. Ranka shook his head. 

"Once Haruhi decides something, it's almost impossible to change her mind. She reviews all possible outcomes and adjusts her tactics to get what she wants. In that respect, she reminds me of Kyoya." Ranka smiled broadly. 

"I can't see Kyoya stepping away from his responsibility in this," Yoshio stated. "Even though Haruhi gave him a way out of the situation, he is willing to do what he must to make this right." Ranka nodded and sipped his own tea. "Perhaps we need to look at those options where we can help." 

"What do you have in mind?" 

Kyoya watched Haruhi sleep. Their lives were going to change. Even if they didn't marry, he would be there for her and the baby. He frowned. If they didn't marry, his time with his own child would be limited. It also allowed the opportunity for someone else to become part of her life. He knew that he couldn't force Haruhi to marry him. The only reason they'd had sex was because of the situation. She said nothing about having feelings for him. The kisses they shared last night weren't passionate like the night they spent together. He wished she cared for him as much as he did for her. 

He sighed and rolled away, tucking his hands behind his head and glaring at the ceiling. Normally, he would work and push away the feelings he didn't want to deal with. Now, there was nothing to distract him. 

"Kyoya," Haruhi said softly, trying to get his attention. He had been glaring at the ceiling quite a while. He turned his head toward her, his face softening. 

"Good morning, Haruhi," Kyoya said as he rolled on his side to look at her. "Are you feeling better?" Haruhi nodded. 

"What's wrong, Kyoya?" Haruhi asked. 

"I have always known exactly what I was doing in my life. The latest development has put many of my plans into question," Kyoya admitted. 

"I know what you mean," Haruhi admitted. "I'm scared, but I know my father will always be there for me." 

"I will as well, Haruhi. I want to see our child grow up. I want to be part of his or her life." Haruhi smiled, tears forming in her eyes. 

"I'm glad, Kyoya. It's hard having only one parent." 

"The question is us," Kyoya said. "Do we stay single or do we get married? There are merits for each of us either way." Haruhi frowned. She had also planned out her life . . . through getting her first job as a lawyer. Now, she had another life to consider. 

"Kyoya, I am not forcing you to marry me. I'm sure there is someone else who would bring more merit to your family." Kyoya watched Haruhi's face, she was trying to remain calm, but he could see the sadness. 

"It wouldn't be force. I can't think of anyone I would rather marry," Kyoya admitted. Haruhi stared at him in shock. "Would you be willing to marry me?" 

"I've never thought about it. Relationships have never played a part in my immediate plans," Haruhi admitted. "If I have a choice, I can't think of anyone I would rather marry." Haruhi repeated Kyoya's words, hesitating slightly as if she had something else to say. 

"But . . ." Kyoya prompted. 

"I want to be successful on my own. I don't want to become a lawyer and have people thinking it was because I married into your family." 

"Well, we could marry and you keep your name until after you feel you've established yourself. Our child would have the Ootori name and all that goes with it. In addition, you'd have the support to get through university." 

"What would you get?" 

"I should think that's obvious." 

"Tell me," Haruhi pushed, turning to face him. 

"You. Our child, perhaps more in the future." Kyoya glanced her way, noting the slight blush on her cheeks. "Of course, my own personal lawyer is something I intend to take full advantage of." Haruhi grinned. Kyoya was starting to sound like himself again. 

"How do you feel about me, Kyoya?" Haruhi watched his face intently. The silence stretched, but Haruhi knew she had to be patient. 

"I care for you," Kyoya admitted, uncomfortable with having to say the "l" word. "How do you feel about me?" 

"I've been trying to figure that out." Kyoya looked at Haruhi's face as it scrunched up in concentration. "Even before this all happened, I felt more comfortable with you than the other hosts. I always looked forward to your visits. Right now, I'm scared that what happened is affecting how I feel about you." Haruhi frowned as she admitted it. 

"And that is . . ." Kyoya pushed. 

"I would say 'I love you', but I don't want to tell you that unless I'm 100% certain." 

"Then I propose we spend some time getting to know each other. We can date, learn about each other and see how it goes. Time apart would allow us time to think rationally as well." Kyoya couldn't decide if he was happy or anxious that she didn't immediately say she loved him. She was right, though. The emotions that came with the kidnapping and aftermath were definitely affecting how they perceived each other right now. 

Haruhi only had a couple months before she graduated from Ouran. They decided that after graduation they would discuss the situation again and make a decision at that time. 


End file.
